Ultimate Vampire Uprising
by MysteryUnlocker45
Summary: The eight survivors- The four Wattersons, Ginga, Kenta, Chris and Dunamis are having a mission to stop the ultimate uprising of vampires over two worlds of Gumball and Metal Fight Beyblade. My first rated T Fanfiction and my first horror story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**In Metal Fight Beyblade World**

"Chris, thanks for coming to the party!" Ginga says. "Yes. I need a therapy of my dark attitude." Chris joked while smiling. "AAAAA!" suddenly Kenta screams in horror. "What happened, Kenta?" Ginga was startled. "The-the party staff! They have changed in manners!" Kenta explained. "Something is wrong in here…" Dunamis says while thinking. "Oh, no! The citizens are changed also!" Kenta looked down the window.

"There is something wrong in here… Get to the helicopter!" Ginga ordered. The four runs. They get to the helicopter yard. They quickly escape the darkened city.

**In Amazing World of Gumball World**

"Anais, why it is so deserted this day?" Gumball asked. "I don't know… There must be something wrong!" Anais says. "AAARGH!" Nicole screamed as she barged in. "Mom, what is happening?" Gumball asked. "The citizen! They become a somewhat strange creature!" Nicole explained. "Gumball! Anais! Mrs. Mom! We must get out of Elmore!" Darwin was getting down from the attic.

The four Wattersons leaped to their car. "We must go to the Cartoon Portal!" Gumball said. "It's east, Mom! Go!" Anais pointed to the east.

The car rushes down the street. In the back of them, a group of vampires was heading toward them. There are something wrong in this two worlds…


	2. Meeting Again

**Chapter 1-Meet again**

**In the Portal World**

"What's the next world in the portal?" Chris asked. "Elmore City." Dunamis answered him. "What is actually happened?" Kenta asked. "Um… They may have receive a kind or somewhat, er… rabies." Ginga answered. "I receive news that the Vampire-2000 virus has spread over two worlds." Kenta says, handing a newspaper.

"I think the helicopter is not running well… UGH!" Chris was trying to balance the helicopter. But failed, it finally falls.

Meanwhile in the same location, the Wattersons drive in the portal world. "Mom, where is Dad?" Gumball asked. "Richard? Oh, he is going to other world to track his missing Electro Fat." Nicole answered. "Why Mr. Dad didn't tell us?" Darwin says. "Mom! Look out!" Anais screamed. "A helicopter?!" Gumball was startled.

CRASH! The helicopter lands in a complete, vandalized condition. "Everybody OK?" Ginga asked. "-Mumble- I am OK…" Kenta answered.

After the helicopter bang, the Wattersons come out the car. "Who is driving the stupid helicopter here?" Anais was angered. "What do you mean by 'stupid helicopter'?! Hey! You are… Anais, right?" Ginga says. "Ginga?" Gumball walks toward him. "Why are you here, Gumball?" Ginga asked. "We don't know what is actually happened. Citizens in Elmore has gone crazy, Ginga." Nicole answered. "Well, in our world it happens so, Ms. Nicole. Citizens in Metal Bey City have gone crazy!" Kenta says.

"There must be something wrong with them!" Ginga said. "Yes. We need to stop them. We gonna have a massive outbreak." Gumball said. "But we need a stronger friend!" Kenta says. "Hey, why don't use him?" Darwin pointed to Chris. "Oh! We forgot to introduce him. This is Chris, one of the Legendary Bladers of Four Seasons." Dunamis explained.

"We got to need to find the antidote." Ginga said. "And that is in…" Anais says scaredly.

"WHAT? IN ELMORE JUNIOR HIGH?" everyone was shocked.


	3. Outbreaking trough the changed city

**Chapter 2- Outbreaking trough the changed city  
**

The eight survivors- Ginga, Gumball, Kenta, Darwin, Dunamis, Anais, Nicole, and Chris are ready to go.

"We must go with what?" Gumball asked. "How about this helicopter?" Darwin says. "Fish. Look at it. It seems to have a failure when we land." Dunamis says coldly.

"Oh, I can fix it. And do not underestimate me this time. Mom, I gonna need your help. And you are also, Chris!" Anais says.

Chris, Nicole and Anais were fixing the broken helicopter and a few minutes later, they finished. "Wow, I don't expect 4 years old like you are so intelligent!" Chris said with a smile to Anais. "Well… heheh." Anais smiled nervously.

"Now let's go!" Ginga says. "To Elmore City!" they exclaimed.

**Meanwhile in Elmore…**

Richard has returned from finding his Electro Fat. He wonders on the empty house. "Kids? Nicole? Where are you?" Richard was confused. A paper flung trough his head. "What is this? From Happy Rainbow Factory… I am sure this was meant for Nicole." Richard read it.

For Mrs. Watterson

We would like if you come to the conference. We got an attack here, and we must work for stopping those vampires.

Regards,

Happy Rainbow Factory

"Nicole is not here yet… so I must replace her!" Richard packed and headed straight to Happy Rainbow Factory.

**Back to the Portal World**

"I am not sure Dad is going to be alright…" Anais says sadly. "It's okay, honey. Dad is going to be fine." Nicole comforted a sad Anais. "Yes. I am sure, Mr. Richard is going to be alright." Kenta even comforted her.

"That! Heading to Elmore!" Chris pointed. "That's the limit of the Portal World!" Ginga pointed to the white line.

The helicopter phased trough the white line and they saw Elmore was darkened. "Look! What is happening to Mr. Robinson?" Anais pointed. "I think he is got bitten by the rabies people." Gumball said.

"Oh no, the fuel is running out! We must to land in the nearest field!" Chris called. "That's it! The baseball field, land in there!" Nicole pointed to the nearest baseball field. The helicopter landed approximately when the fuel exactly points into zero.

"Now we must go to the Elmore Junior High!" Ginga said.

"It's still far, Ginga. Besides, we didn't have any… transportation." Gumball said. "Hey! I have found one transportation!" Anais pointed to a pickup car.

"But who can drive it?" Chris asked. "And we need a shelter to prevent us from get bitten by the rabies sufferer!" Dunamis says. "I found a driver! And it is… Mom." Gumball said. "And I found a strong shelter!" Kenta added.

After some packing, they are ready.

**But an antagonist who causes this vampire disaster happen won't let them go so easily.**


	4. The Rare Antidote

**Chapter 3- The Rare Antidote**

The pickup car phased trough the street and none of the loaders notices something was spying on them.

"Hmm… nice try that you want to stop me. But I will spread it even more!" he pulled out the bullet gun.

In the car, Ginga and Gumball discussed how they will mix the antidote. "Maybe… selenium mixed with O2 then with liquid of treat medicine?" Ginga says. "That may be a great idea!" Gumball said.

Their discussion was interrupted by Anais screaming, "Mom, look out!" Anais screamed. A car without driver was blocking their way. "Who did this?!" Kenta was outraged.

The hooded creature shot a giant bullet. And finally, it destroys the pickup car, and blows the eight survivors, causing them to get separated.

**In Happy Rainbow Factory**

"Mr. Watterson? We are actually inviting your wife." The head of Happy Rainbow Factory said. "Well, Nicole is missing, so I am coming here to replace her!" Richard eats the popcorn he brings. "Okay, so… Mr. Watterson, Elmore yet got a problem. The citizens have gone crazy and somewhat transformed into a kind of blood-looking vampire." The head said.

"So, what we got to do?" Richard asked. "We got to make a destructive weapon called Virus Destroyer." The secretary said. "And also, would you like to help us?" the head said again. "I am sure I will help you." Richard says in a joked macho voice.

**After the separated event**

Ginga, Gumball, Kenta and Darwin wake up in a stunned condition. "Where are the others?" Darwin asked. "Uhh… I don't know, Darwin. Last time we got separated from Anais, Chris, Ms. Nicole and Dunamis." Ginga answered.

"Where are we?" Kenta asked. "I know this place! This is Elmore Junior High!" Gumball said. "We have arrived! Now go to make the antidote!" Ginga said.

**In another place, The Junkyard…**

"-Mumble- Everybody okay?" Anais wakes up. "Yeah, I am OK…" Chris answered. "Where are Ginga, Gumball, Kenta and Darwin?" Nicole asked. "They are separated from us, Miss." Dunamis asked while rubbing his stunned head.

"Hey… What is this?" Anais spots a hydrant. "That can be for the antidote!" Chris says. "I also find… Vampire-2000 Virus Treatment Liquid bottle?" Nicole said while holding a bottle. "That's it! That's the meant antidote!" Dunamis said while smiling.

**Back to Happy Rainbow Factory**

Richard and some of the workers have done creating the Virus Destroyer weapon. "Thanks, Mr. Watterson. Now we reward you 5 Virus Destroyer Weapon. Use it to arm yourself!" the head of Happy Rainbow Factory said. "Thanks! Wait for me vampires! I am coming!" Richard says in a macho voice.

**Will they ever to defeat the vampires that has spread trough the two worlds? It's up to the next chapter…**


	5. Cornered and Losing Hope

**Chapter 4- Cornered and Losing Hope**

In the lab, Darwin and Gumball are having a hard time making the antidote, however, Kenta, who having a high intelligence helps them to make selenium mixed with O2. Then, they are confused about the treatment medicine. "The treatment medicine is not here!" Gumball said. "Why you say the treatment medicine is in Elmore Junior High?" Ginga says. "Look, I say this is only to mix the element." Gumball said. "Good. Now we have a hard time finding the antidote's final element." Darwin says.

Suddenly they heard noises banging from the door. "The vampires! They has noticed our whereabouts!" Gumball was panicked. "Now what we gonna do?! Ginga says, "OK, we still have a final line for defense…" Kenta pushed the tables from each class and block the first door.

"Good, Kenta! But they will barge in soon, and we better run upstairs!" Ginga pulled Gumball upstairs. The four gets upstairs with the bottle of selenium mixed with O2.

**On Richard's way home**

"Vampires, here I come!" Richard said proudly. "Good job, you fat rabbit… but you can't definitely stop me." a hooded creature stood up on the Robinson's house. "Who are you?" Richard was fairly scared. "I am… just call me Bulk. The vampire virus king." He grinned.

"So you are the virus developer!" Richard prepared the Virus Destroyer. "Oh, if you dare to shot I then I will kill you!" Bulk pulled out his bullet gun. "AAAAH!" Richard, being a pacifist, runs avoiding the bullet, however suddenly he feels his shoulder being stabbed. "AW!" Richard finds his shoulder bleeding.

Richard was knocked unconscious, and Bulk leaves laughing.

**On the way of Dunamis, Chris, Anais and Nicole home**

"We almost arrived, guys!" Nicole says, holding the virus treatment bottle. Suddenly, they spot Bulk was flying. "Mrs. Watterson! I have annihilated your husband!" he says evilly. "What-? Annihilate Richard? Oh, no… RICHARD! NOOOO!" Nicole shouts in panic while running.

"Wait for us, Miss!" Dunamis called. "Hello, Aguma? Please bring the fuel to the Elmore baseball field."

**Back in Elmore Junior High**

Ginga, Kenta, Darwin and Gumball were hiding from the vampires. "Bad news! They have barged in!" Kenta says when looking at the outside was empty.

"No, this is a total disaster…" Ginga facepalmed. "Ginga… try to calm yourself. We are cornered…" Gumball said.

**In the Wattersons house**

The four runs to the house. They saw Richard knocked unconscious with blood spattered over his shoulder. "Richard, wake up! This is me! RICHARD! No… this is all my fault…" Nicole spends time crying over her unconscious husband. "Let's bring him to his room!" Chris says.

In Nicole and Richard's room, Dunamis was bandaging Richard while Chris checks the Virus Destroyer weapon. Nicole and Anais were crying about Richard being knocked unconscious. "This is terrible. I don't know what to do anymore, Anais…" Nicole wipes her tears. "Be patient, mom…" Anais was also sad to see Nicole were so distraught.

"Miss, check this out. This is a kind of weapon." Chris shows the Virus Destroyer weapon. "What? Ow, this is named… Property of Rainbow Factory. Richard attends my meeting?" Nicole said.

"That means Rainbow Factory build this thing!" Chris says. "To stop the virus!" Anais says.

**In the baseball field**

Aguma finishes filling the fuel. He suddenly hears someone crying. "Huh? Who are you?" Aguma asked. "I am worried about Gumball. Is he all right?" the peanut girl, who is actually Penny, said. "Come with me. Let's go to Elmore Junior High. We will found him." Aguma says.

Aguma drives the helicopter to Elmore Junior High. They found Ginga, Kenta, Gumball and Darwin was knocking the window.

"Ginga! Come with me!" Aguma says. "Aguma! Finally you come to help us!" Ginga says. Kenta, Darwin and Gumball come up to the helicopter. "Gumball! You are alright!" Penny says happily. "Who is this, Gumball?" Ginga pointed to Penny. "This is Penny, and she is my friend." Gumball introduced. "And who is this big guy anyway?" Darwin asked about Aguma. "He is Aguma, one of the Legendary Bladers." Kenta introduced.

"To the Wattersons house!" Ginga says.


	6. Final Chapter

**Chapter 5- Light of hope has come**

The helicopter has come to the Watterson's house. "That is—Ginga!" Chris pointed to the helicopter landing on. "We are safe!" Ginga called.

"Thanks that you are safe, kids…" Nicole hugs Gumball and Darwin. "Yes, Mom… what about Dad?" Gumball asked. "Sadly, he has a bullet wound on his shoulder. It is my entire fault…" Nicole said sadly. "Who do that to Mr. Richard?" Kenta asked. "A flying man. I see his name card 'Bulk'." Dunamis says while finishing bandaging Richard.

"And how about the antidote?" Anais asked. "I got the selenium mixed with oxygen." Ginga holds the bottle. "But we haven't got the medicine yet!" Darwin says sadly. "Do you mean this, Darwin?" Nicole hands up the Vampire-2000 Virus Treatment bottle. "Yeah! You got it, Mom!" Anais cheered. "And we got only to mix it. And spread it all over the penetrated citizen!" Penny, who is there, says. "And we also got this. Virus Destroyer from Mr. Richard!" Kenta says,

"OK. Now we got the entire antidote. Let's go!" Ginga says. They go up the helicopter.

Meanwhile, the entire citizens are looking for more blood. They are looking especially for the survivors.

Suddenly, a liquid spread from above, returning some of them into normal. "Taste it, vampire!" Gumball said. Ginga helps in spreading in some areas, returning more citizens into normal, and the remaining vampires run in a terrified panic. Kenta and Nicole would not let their back down and shoots the biggest one. Anais, Darwin, Chris and Dunamis also shot with the Virus Destroyer Weapon.

Bulk was watching from the mayor palace. "That survivors! I must to do something!" he says. The citizens were finished and returned into normal.

"You have killed all of my soldiers! Now face me!" Bulk says, and launches dark clouds. "You might be terrifying, but we will face you!" Ginga says. They threw random things and suddenly, when Bulk's face gets hit, he roared in pain. "That's the weak spot! Shot him!" Gumball pointed. Ginga shot in the right place, and Bulk exploded.

The citizens in Metal Bey City return into normal, and they rejoiced.

**The next day**

Ginga and the rest of his friends were preparing to go home. The Wattersons and Penny was saying goodbye to them. "Bye, Ginga!" Gumball says. "See you later!" Darwin and Nicole say it together. "Ginga! Do not forget about us!" Anais and Richard say it together. "Bye, Ginga!" Penny says.

"I will never forget you all!" Ginga says. The bladers flung back to Metal Bey City through the portal world, and finally go back home after the great second adventure with Gumball.

**The End**

**How was it? Great? Enjoy my ninth Fanfiction about Ginga and Gumball's adventure!**

**Note: Negative reviews are NOT allowed!**


End file.
